Twinsanity Rewrite
by CloakedDragonWing3721
Summary: What if the twins had gotten to their dragon before Dagur? And what if Dagur decided he didn't believe Stoick about the dragons? Another rewrite, basically what I call an AU of one episode. This story has now been edited and freed of many of my stupid mistakes! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So, a rewrite! Yeah! Um, I did love this episode, but I felt like doing this. Wow, I wrote this story back in, like, March. I'm revising it before I post it, so it's not absolutely awful, but it's still kinda short. Even for me. And I love how nonchalantly Snotlout says the line that I start from. **Edit:** I edited it again. About nine months later. Happy Snoggletog, guys!

"The Berserkers are hunting your dragon to kill it and use its blood for ink" Snotlout leaned on a rock and inspected his nails. "What? Is that not what's happening?"

Hiccup spotted Barf & Belch in a clearing. "There!" The gang swooped down. Ruff and Tuff jumped off Toothless and Stormfly and hugged their dragon. "Okay, we've got to go! Let's take all the dragons to the cove!" With that, Hiccup led the way to his special cove.

"Whoa!" Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the Twins all gasped when they first saw the cove.

"What's up with this place?" Asked Ruffnut.

"This is where it all began." Answered Hiccup. With that, he and Toothless walked over to a rock. Hiccup placed his feet in exactly the same spots as before, even though the lines were gone. Then, when he reached Toothless, Hiccup held his hand up to Toothless's nose and averted his eyes. The dragon hesitated, then gently put his nose in Hiccup's palm. This time, instead of Toothless running off, Hiccup stepped forward and hugged Toothless, breaking the trance.

Everyone looked awed. They had all heard the tale of how Toothless and Hiccup bonded, but this was… different. It felt like they were intruding on a sacred ritual.

Dagur watched everything from the top of the cove. It was true! Everything was true! He'd show Hiccup and his stupid father exactly what he thought about liars.

Hiccup woke up content the next morning. Toothless was safe, Barf & Belch was safe, the rest of the dragons were hidden. Soon, Dagur would be off Berk. All was right with the world.

The feeling vanished as a knife was put at Hiccup's throat.

"Dagur! W-what are you doing?!" Dagur just chuckled and removed his knife.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to wake you up. Anyway, it's a break from negotiations today, and I wanted to explore the woods. Coming?"

Hiccup's mind raced. He could not let Dagur explore the woods on his own! Dagur might find the dragons and hurt one of them! "Fine. Just let me leave Dad a note."

Stoick woke up feeling anxious. He had to negotiate a peace treaty with bloodthirsty Dagur the Deranged. On top of that, he was constantly worried about the dragon situation. If Dagur found out about the dragons, he might do something drastic. But there was nothing to worry about. Hiccup was in charge of the dragons, and Stoick trusted his son.

Hiccup wasn't at the breakfast table, but that wasn't unusual. Hiccup was probably checking up on the dragons. Then Stoick saw a note on the table. It read: "Dad, Dagur wanted to explore the woods. I'm going with him to keep him away from the dragons. I'll be fine. -HHHIII" Stoick was instantly worried again. The last time Hiccup and Dagur had been near each other without adult supervision, Dagur had attempted to drown Hiccup. "Son, I hope you're okay."

Hiccup was exhausted. Dagur had been dragging him around the woods for hours. The good news was that they were nowhere near Raven Point. The bad news was that they were nowhere near anything. "Dagur, we should start going back. We'll be here until dark if we don't start heading home."

Dagur turned around and grinned madly. "Oh, I'll be going home. You won't!" Hiccup was shocked. What did Dagur mean? This was bad. It was almost dark and he was in the woods with a madman.

 **A/N:** You people know the drill! Three reviews, and I do shoutouts!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This chapter was edited a bit. Merry Christmas!

Hiccup was running. He panted, dodging daggers that were being flung after him. Dagur's maniacal laugh sounded. "You can run, but you can't hide! Don't worry, I want you alive!"

With that, Dagur seemed to realize that daggers could kill Hiccup. He switched to bolas. They flew around Hiccup, twisting around trees. Hiccup stumbled, his prosthetic catching on a tree root. He couldn't keep this up for long.

Dagur was enjoying himself. Hiccup was much craftier and smaller than a dragon, which made him harder to catch. Hard, but not impossible. They were hours away from the village and the place where the dragons were. Hiccup wouldn't escape him. Oh, Dagur was enjoying this hunt!

Hiccup ran across a clearing. Adrenaline rushed through him, helping him dodge and weave through the bolas Dagur was throwing. The cove was on the other side of the island. So was the village. However, Hiccup knew that there was a whispering death tunnel near here. He could use the tunnel as a secret passage, and lose Dagur in the labyrinth.

He saw it! The dark tunnel entrance! Thirty feet, twenty feet, ten feet, five feet-

Hiccup was knocked to the ground by a bola. He attempted to pry his arms free, but his limbs were all tangled in the rope. There was no escape. Dagur walked casually out of the woods.

"I must say, Hiccup, you did very well! I didn't expect you to make it that far! Congratulations! Now, I'm going to tie you to a tree and leave you here. That'll teach you not to lie to me!"

Hiccup tried to protest. "Dagur, what do you mean, lying?"

Dagur snorted. "Hiccup, I saw you at Raven Point with a bunch of dragons. I'll leave you here, and use your location as a negotiating advantage! Combine that with my armada, and I can force your father to do whatever I want! Now, where's a suitable tree?"

Dagur dragged Hiccup, who was kicking and screaming, to a big spruce tree. He tied Hiccup to the tree in a standing position, and removed his prosthetic. Dagur didn't want Hiccup to get to the village if he somehow got free.

Then, Dagur cackled at his handiwork, and walked off, leaving a struggling Hiccup tied up and helpless.

Something was very very wrong. His rider was in trouble, Toothless could feel it! He didn't have time to claw his way out of the cove, he had to go now!

" _Toothless, is everything okay?_ " Stormfly had walked up while Toothless was fretting.

" _Hey Stormfly, can you and Hookfang lift me out of the cove? Hiccup's in trouble!_ " Stormfly immediately bobbed her head and called Hookfang over. They had almost gotten Toothless out when the riders walked into the cove. The teens all froze in shock.

Toothless used their surprise to his advantage and scrambled over the ledge. He took off running. Toothless could smell Hiccup, and he wasn't in the village. There was another smell near his rider. It smelled sickly sweet, and was mingled with the coppery scent of blood. It was the smell of madness, a horrible smell- a _deranged_ smell.

Astrid stared as her dragon and Hookfang lifted Toothless out of the cove. Where was he going?! She had to stop Toothless, before he got to the village and gave the dragons away!

"Dragons, everyone!" Ugh, where was Hiccup when you needed him?

The riders mounted their dragons and gave chase. Toothless darted through the trees nearly as quickly as through the air. No matter where they were, Night Furies were _fast_!

Astrid caught up to the runaway dragon right as he entered the clearing. She was about to yell at Toothless when she noticed Hiccup.

 **A/N:** I really wrote this ages ago. It's so short! Anyway, sorry it took so long and shoutouts, cause I got FOUR reviews! **Edit:** Lol, nowadays I get so much more than four reviews a chapter... all thanks to you guys!

Zoha Ven: Here's your chapter! Your spelling got kinda strange… but who am I to judge?

CoverGirl7210: Oh. My. God. I flipped out when I saw your name. I love your stories! That one-shot, Prized Apprentice… I saw that and decided to watch Teen Titans because of that! You're one of my favorite authors! I swear, you were, like, my inspiration, along with BeyondTheClouds777. Wow. Just… just wow. I ADORE your stories! Is there any way you could complete Taken? I get that sometimes you just can't continue a fic, but I love it!

MidnightSky68: What's up with the name MidnightSky? I have another reviewer with a similar name. Anyway… here's your update!

midnightsky0612: No, they most certainly are not. Neither are the odds. I'm mean like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This chapter was edited. Heavily.

Hiccup was left alone, with only echoes of Dagur's maniacal laugh left. Hiccup struggled to get free, but it was no use. Dagur was a dragon killer. His knots could hold monstrous nightmares, a scrawny one-legged boy had no hope of getting free.

Even if he did get free, there was no way Hiccup would be able to get all the way back to the village on one leg.

Hiccup let his head drop. He was helpless. Hiccup was about to scream with frustration when he heard angry yelling. Very familiar angry yelling, that was in a girl's voice. Toothless burst through the trees, and right behind him was Astrid and Stormfly.

Astrid gasped in surprise. "Hiccup, what happened to you?" Hiccup gave her a small smile as the rest of the riders landed in the clearing.

"Oh, nothing much, just Dagur finding out about the dragons, kidnapping me, and he's going to make my dad sign an unfair treaty to save my life. Hurry, Astrid! We've got to get to those negotiations!"

Astrid did as Hiccup asked and cut the ropes, but Hiccup had forgotten about his missing leg, and he crashed to the ground.

The twins stood over Hiccup and helped him up. "Need a leg up?" Ruffnut asked cheerfully.

Hiccup scowled. "Wow, Ruff, that's low. Anyway, we have to get back to the great hall. I'll ride on Toothless, and he'll run on the ground. Got it? Okay, let's go!"

Dagur was getting irritated. Stoick was clearly better at negotiating than Dagur, because he was winning, hands-down. It was time to play his ace.

Dagur stood up and stuck his dagger deep into the old wooden table. "Okay, Stoick! I've had enough! Surrender everything to me, or your son dies!"

Stoick looked stricken. "Hiccup? What have you done with him?"

Dagur grinned sadistically. "Oh, he's perfectly safe… for now! Now, about that surrender…"

Just then, Toothless and the other members of the dragon training academy burst into the Great Hall. Hiccup slid off his dragon, keeping a firm hold on the saddle to keep from falling.

"Dad, I'm fine! Toothless and the other dragon riders rescued me! I really need a new leg though…"

Hiccup trailed off as he saw his dad get up and walk up to Dagur. "GET OFF MY ISLAND!" Stoick boomed in a voice that he rarely used indoors.

Dagur got puffed up like a peacock. "This'll mean war!"

Stoick got right in the younger chief's face. "GOOD! NO ONE HURTS MY SON! NOW GET OFF MY ISLAND BEFORE I DO SOMETHING RASH!"

Stoick was practically shooting fire out of his eyes. Hiccup later swore that he saw smoke rising from his father's ears too.

The Berserkers started running away, one by one. Dagur was the last to leave, calling over his shoulder, "We'll be back! I'll kill you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!"

Hiccup glared right back at Dagur. "You can try! The dragons will stop you!"

After Dagur fled out the door, Hiccup promptly tripped and fell flat on his face. Stoick scooped Hiccup up and set him back on his feet… er, foot.

"Son, are you alright?!"

"Yeah dad. I should really make some spare legs, shouldn't I?"

 **A/N:** Yeah. Complete! Anyway, changed my name from DragonQueen3721 to CloakedDragonWing3721. That's about it. Sorry I've been away for so long. Explanations about my name and absence are in the A/N in City Musings.

Midnightsky0612: Oooh, thanks! I try!

Dimentional Phaser: Here's your chapter! In the immortal words of the mighty Cyborg from Teen Titans: Booyah!

Crystallion12: Eh, I don't think Dagur died. In all honesty, I never liked him much. He's not a very good hero either… he's almost as dumb as Heather. They both were best as villains. They're just not asterous. And the episode where Dagur quote died unquote screwed up my headcanon that Dagur murdered his father.

Zoha Ven: Glad I made you excited then! Great spelling ;-) and everyone did, indeed, flip.

Twilightsky: Thank you! I'm glad someone reads my shoutouts and doesn't just ignore them.

Angel Ruth: Sorry, Code Boyscout Kryptonite was a oneshot. No updating. It's completed.


End file.
